Reunited
by NukeRose
Summary: Homeless teenager Daniel was looking forward to returning to his box that night. Maybe getting some more writing finished in his notebook. But passing an alley, he hears a boy screaming for help. Little does he know that the boy, a kid named Jude, hold ties to Daniel's past life that could do what Daniel never dreamed possible... reuniting him with his estranged family.
1. Chapter 1: Daniel

Daniel was having a normal day. Well… as normal as it could get for a homeless teenager on the streets of downtown San Diego. He woke up early as he normally did, as the sun was just starting to crest the horizon. He slowly crawled from under the ancient and ratty old blanket that had provided him comfort since his childhood, and he folded it lovingly and placed it in his duffel bag. He sighed deeply as he stretched, feeling his back crack and letting out a relieved sigh at the release of tension.

He turned back to his box. It was just that. A box. It was a rather large box, mind you. He did have standards after all. He was NOT going to stuff himself into any tiny old box. No... That would be absolutely ridiculous. No, this was a box that had once contained a refrigerator, and he was thankful that he at least had a small amount of shelter. Sure, he had to steal it out of somebody's morning garbage, but it was bigger than a normal box. It may be just a box, but it was HIS box.

Nobody bothered his box.

They used to try, but not anymore. After they found out that Daniel's crooked wooden cane was good for something besides assisting with his limping gait, they tended to avoid his alley like a plague-infected dungeon.

"Huh, it's like I own property now." Daniel once joked to himself, after a solid week of no disturbances.

In the early days, scroungers and swine would creep around, waiting for a chance to pilfer his prized possessions. He didn't have much. All he had were his ratty clothes, a notebook full of his poetry and music, and his most prized possession.

A Fender Precision Bass Guitar. Four strings of rock and roll that Daniel held close to his heart and took care of with more care than he did even himself. It was a gift from the one person Daniel missed above all else. The one person who Daniel still thought of constantly. Daniel still remembered the crooked grin on the boy's face when Daniel opened the box containing the bass guitar, and hugging the boy tightly as he explained that he had saved up his allowance for five and a half months to get it for him for his birthday.

It was the last birthday gift Daniel ever received from his beloved little brother.

Daniel had run way two months later.

He was only fifteen at the time. His little brother was only ten and a half years old.

That was three years ago, and Daniel hadn't seen him since.

Daniel shook his head sadly to clear his mind of the thoughts that haunted him, and he reached down and caressed the guitar case. He undid the latches and opened it, ghosting his fingers over the still shining polished wood surface that was still painted a shining indigo-ish blue. He pulled the bass out of the case and put the strap around him. Gently he strummed, the low faint notes the strings produced without an amplifier soothing him. He started strumming a melody, one that he'd written himself, and words immediately formed in his mind that could go with the melody.

 _ **Young boy crying,  
Sitting on the ground.  
Cowering in the dark.**_

 _ **He's lost, sad and alone,  
His heart hidden in a place  
Where no hope can be found.**_

 _ **A light shines down,  
Bathing the alley in light.  
Then the light is gone  
Revealing a man in white.**_

 _ **The Jesus of the Back Alley arrives**_

 _ **Jesus of the Back Alley  
Offers him a hand.  
He lifts him to his feet,  
Helping him to stand.**_

 _ **He says, "My dear child,"  
"Why do you cry?"  
The boy meets his gaze,  
And releases a sad sigh.**_

 _ **"I have no home."  
Comes the boy's sad reply.  
"My family doesn't love me."  
He sighs and looks to the sky.**_

 _ **"I pray day in and day out,  
But sometimes I wonder  
What it's all even about.  
Why bother when none cares?**_

 _ **"They were supposed to love me."  
The boy sobbed sadly,  
"I can't help who I was born to be.  
Now, I'm alone and nobody cares."**_

 _ **"Ah but child, I care."  
Comes the soft swift reply,  
"For the tears of a lost child,  
Are what this old man can't bear."**_

 _ **"Take my hand,  
And you shall see  
A kingdom of gold.**_

 _ **A safe place for you,  
Where you can live  
With no fear.**_

 _ **A safe place for you,  
Where you can run wild.  
A place where you can play,  
And act like a child."**_

 _ **The boy looks weary,  
As he wipes his teary eyes.  
He doesn't trust easily,  
For he feels that's unwise.**_

 _ **"Why should I trust you?"  
The boy asked softly,  
"How do I know you'll do  
What you promising to?"**_

 _ **"I've never lied.  
I swear it to you."  
Jesus said,  
"Have faith my child,  
And that's all you need."**_

 _ **Light consumed them.  
When they opened their eyes,  
They stood in a kingdom  
High above the skies.**_

 _ **The boy laughed,  
As he took in its beauty.  
"We've arrived, my child.  
For you, I've done my duty."**_

 _ **The child ran  
Laughing as he played.  
Jesus smiled,  
At the child he saved.**_

 _ **"You've done well,  
My dearest son.  
Giving a home  
To the little one."**_

 _ **Jesus turned and smiled,  
His father smiling back.**_

 _ **"Here, the boy will find  
The love that he lacks." **_

Daniel smiled softly, and reached for his notebook. He hurriedly scribbled down the words, glad to have finally came up with something new. It had been a week since he'd been able to find the right words. When he was finished recording his newest entry, he hid the notebook in his box and replaced his bass in its case.

His stomach growled.

"Time to find some food." Daniel thought to himself.

It was routine for him. He would wake up; play his bass for a bit, try to write, and then he would go to the soup kitchens. He would get some food there, and then he would leave. He couldn't take the looks of pity that he received from the people who ran the place.

He sat under a pier and ate his lunch for the day. In the distance, he could see a school with children milling around.

"Anchor Beach Charter School." Daniel recognized, "I wonder if my brother still goes there."

He hurried to finish his lunch. He tried to avoid going near the school, because every time he did, he felt the urge to go nearer, to try to catch a glimpse of his brother. To try talk to him, to hug him…

He shook his head, clearing his mind.

"No." He told himself silently, "He's better off without you. He wouldn't even recognize you now."

The day took a turn for the worse just as he was heading back to his alley for the day, looking forward to writing a little bit more. He looked at his old watch, and it said it was 6:30 pm.

He was about a block away from his alley, passing another alley when he heard it.

Screaming. Sobbing.

It was a child, pleading for help.

Daniel turned and bolted down the alley, coming to stop moments later.

One of the scroungers that used to try to take Daniel's stuff had a boy pressed up against the wall with a knife at the boy's throat. Daniel reacted on instinct. He lunged forward, bringing his cane up and swinging it as hard as he could at the back of the man's head. It impacted with a dull thunk, and the man collapsed in a heap. Daniel kneeled and grabbed the knife before grabbing the man's arms, dragging him away from the boy before returning to check that the child was alright.

The boy was older than he'd thought. Maybe fourteen years old. He was tall, had brown hair and brown eyes, and he was shaking.

"Do you *COUGHCOUGHCOUGH- Throat clears* d-do you h-have a p-phone?" Daniel asked, speaking aloud for the first time in years, "S-So I can c-call the c-cops?"

Shakily, the boy produced an iPhone and handed it to Daniel, who immediately dialed 911.

"911. What is your emergency?" The voice on the other end asked.

"I… *cough* I just stopped an assault. I need the police." I said shakily into the phone.

"Ask for Stef." The boy croaked as he slid down the wall into a sitting position, "Officer Stefanie Adams Foster. Tell her it's Jude."

"The kid said to send an Officer Stefanie Adams Foster." Daniel continued, "Said to tell her his name is Jude."

"What is your location?"

Daniel gave her their location, and with the assurance that help was on the way he hung up the phone and handed it back to the boy, who he now knew was named Jude.

"You alright?" Daniel asked the shaking boy, "What happened?"

"I was on my way home." Jude said shakily, "My curfew isn't until eight. He grabbed me as I walked past the alley. Told me to give him all my money. I told him I didn't have any, and he said he'd take something else from me instead."

Ten seconds later, the sound of approaching sirens was heard. I helped Jude back to his feet as a police car thundered into the alley, and screeched to a halt. A blonde woman in uniform leapt from the car, followed by her partner who went to immediately secure the unconscious man several feet further down the alley. As soon as the blonde woman saw Jude, she ran to him, enfolding him in her arms. She pulled out a cell phone, and dialed. Ten minutes later, another car arrived, and from it leapt a black woman with long bushy curly brown hair who Daniel immediately recognized as the vice principal of his little brother's school. She ushered Jude to the car, and he climbed into the back seat.

Then they approached Daniel.

"My name is Stef." The blonde female officer said gently, "This is my wife, Lena. What exactly happened?"

"I was wondering down the street." Daniel answered cautiously, his voice cracked and frayed from disuse, "I heard screaming. Pleading. I checked it out, just in time to stop that psychotic bastard from impaling the boy with a big ass knife. I fought him, knocked him out, and called the police."

"I noticed that you are limping." Stef pointed out, "Do you need medical attention?"

"Nah. It's an old hockey injury." Daniel assured them, "S'what I carry the cane for. The cane came in handy. Turns out that hitting somebody in the back of the head with it renders them unconscious. Who knew?"

"Well, sir. I owe you one for that." The officer said kindly, "The boy you saved is my son, Jude. That's why my wife is here at all. I'm going to need to ask your name."

"D-Daniel. Daniel Stevens." Daniel answered nervously.

Lena stiffened at the last name, and she and Stef shared a look. Daniel shot them a questioning look of his own.

"Sorry. It's just our family has had an interesting history with people who have that last name." Stef answered.

"Yeah. I know the feeling." Daniel answered, "I don't talk to the rest of my family. Kind of why I'm out here living on the streets."

"Why? What happened?" Stef asked.

"Dad was an asshole. We couldn't live together." Daniel answered, "So I ran away. Lived on the streets ever since."

"How old are you?" Stef asked.

"What's the date?" Daniel asked.

"October 12th." Lena offered.

"…Huh. Eighteen years old, three months." Daniel responded, "Hard to keep track of birthdays nowadays."

Stef and Lena looked at each other and then back to Daniel.

"Do you have a place you can stay?" Lena asked.

"I have my box." Daniel said softly, "It's in an alley a block over."

"That's unacceptable." Stef said with a hint of finality in her voice, "You're coming home with us."

"W-Wait, what?" Daniel croaked.

"You saved our son's life." Lena said kindly, "The least we can do is give you a place to say until you can get back on your feet."

Danny looked at her, searching for anything that proved that she was being disingenuous.

"I-I don't have any money I could pay you for rent…" Daniel started to argue.

"We're not asking for any." Stef asked as she led me to a waiting car, in the back seat of which sat Jude, who was watching them carefully, "We'll go collect whatever belongings you have stashed in your box, and then we're going home."

"T-Thank you." Daniel said as he got into the car next to Jude.

"Think nothing of it." Stef said, waving of his thanks.

She drove a block away, allowing Daniel to collect what belongings he had stashed away. He approached the rear of the car, placing his notebook and beloved bass guitar in the trunk with loving care.

Daniel turned to look at Jude, and the two observed each other for a second. Jude took in Daniel's long, filthy matted hair and thick overgrown scraggly facial hair. The thing that struck him the most was the hazel eyes that observed him carefully. It reminded Jude so much of…

Jude shook his head to clear the thoughts away. That was over. It was no use dwelling on it any longer. It would only give him a headache. Jude returned his gaze to Daniel, this time taking in his filthy clothing. The battered long coat, the disgustingly filthy t-shirt beneath it, the hole ridden soiled blue jeans, and the lack of shoes or socks.

They arrived at the Adams Foster house soon after. Jude helped Daniel carry his meager possessions inside and up to his room. He dug through a dresser on the other side of the room, and handed Daniel a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. Minutes later, Jude handed him a couple of towels and a bathrobe.

"Figured you could use a shower." Jude answered Daniel's questioning glance, "And probably a shave, too."

Daniel offered him a grin and nod. Stepping under the warm water felt like heaven to Daniel. It had been months since he was clean last. He shampooed his shoulder length hair, brushing the knots out of it, and shampooed it again. He stayed under the water until its temperature started to get cold, at which point he turned the water off. He reached for the towels and dried himself off, and then stepped out of the shower. He stepped up to the sink and wiped away the condensation from the mirror, looking at his reflection for the first time in years. He gasped at his reflection.

"Christ. Kid's right, I do need a shave." I admitted.

So, he did just that. Afterwards, he slid into the clothes he'd been given and stared at his reflection again.

"Huh. So that's what's under there." Daniel joked to himself.

Jude, Stef, and Lena were in the living room waiting for him when he came back downstairs.

"You look better." Jude commented softly.

"I feel better too." Daniel agreed with a small smile.

"Thank you." Jude said quietly, "You saved my life tonight."

"You don't have to thank me." Daniel said kindly.

"You're staying with us?" Jude asked.

"I guess so." Daniel said uncomfortably, "If that's okay with you…?"

"Yeah, it's fine with me. My name's Jude. Jude Adams Foster." Jude said, offering his hand for Daniel to shake.

Daniel reached out and shook his hand kindly.

"Daniel. Daniel Stevens." Daniel offered, releasing Jude's hand a moment later and turning to stare out the window at the street outside.

He missed Jude's eyes widening and his jaw dropping. Stef however did not miss the look.

"Jude, sweetie, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Is it possible they're related?" Jude wondered to himself.

"Are you an orphan?" Jude asked Daniel.

"No. Estranged from my family." Daniel answered, "Ran away when I was fifteen. I've been living on the streets ever since."

"Are you related to somebody named Adam? Or Connor?" Jude asked carefully.

Daniel scowled deeply, as if the mere mention of the names was a grievous wound dealt to him.

"Yes. Regrettably." He answered with a growl, "Well. For the former, anyway. I doubt Connie would even recognize me now. It's been three and a half years."

Stef's eyes widened.

"Who are they to you?" She asked.

"Adam's my father." Daniel answered, "Connie's my little brother. Why do you ask?"

Jude stared at Daniel in shock.

"Adam and Connor… I knew them." Jude answered, "He… Connor was my boyfriend."

Daniel's eyes widened to match Jude's.

"Well, now I know what they meant about having a history with people with the last name Stevens." Daniel thought to himself blankly.

"Is he okay?" Danny whimpered, knowing very well his father's opinion on homosexuality.

"He lives with his mom now. Up in Los Angeles." Jude answered.

Daniel stumbled back and collapsed into a chair.

"Did dad hurt him?" Daniel asked shakily.

"No. He came around in the end, but it was too late to stop Connor from leaving." Jude explained gently.

"Can you get him over here?" Daniel asked slowly.

"Who, Adam?" Jude asked.

Daniel nodded. Jude looked at his Moms, and Lena nodded, leaving to make the call.

Twenty minutes later, there was a knock on the front door and Jude moved to answer it.

"Hello, Jude."

Daniel stiffened when he heard his father's voice.

"Mr. Stevens." Jude returned, moving aside to allow him into the house.

His back was turned, but he looked exactly the same as Daniel remembered him to look.

"I was surprised to get Lena's call." Adam said politely, "She said there was something I needed to see?"

"Not something… someone." Jude said, and pointed directly at Daniel.

Adam turned around, and his look of confusion melted into one of sheer shock and overwhelming guilt and relief. He took a shaky step forward.

"D-Danny?" He whispered.

Daniel looked into his father's eyes for the first time in years. In those eyes, he no longer saw the same man he had once ran away from home to escape. He saw the man who he had once called Daddy, who he was closer to than anybody else in the world.

"H-Hi, D-Dad." Daniel croaked.

Adam's face crumbled and he strode forward. Daniel tensed and closed his eyes, waiting for the hit to land.

What he felt instead was a pair of arms grabbing him and pulling him into a tearful embrace.


	2. Chapter 2: Jude and Connor

Jude's POV:

Daniel's mind was spinning in circles, I was sure of it. Just the look on his face alone told me that. As soon as Adam's arms closed around him, Daniel went stiff as a board. You could see in his eyes that he truthfully did not want Adam touching him, but at the same time could not bring himself to stop him. Daniel allowed Adam to cling to him for a solid five minutes before squirming out of the embrace. Daniel looked at him suspiciously and took a step back. Adam's enthusiasm dimmed slightly, but not by much. The relief he was feeling at the presence of his lost elder son completely overwhelmed his disappointment of being shaken off.

"I can't believe you're actually here…" Adam said softly, "I thought… I was afraid that you were…"

"You were afraid I was dead?" Daniel asked dryly, "No. I'm too stubborn to die, remember?"

"Yeah, thank god for that." Adam responded.

Daniel continued to observe his father with suspicion, not sure what to think.

"I can't believe it. You're _actually_ happy to see me." Daniel commented dryly, "I'd completely forgot what this felt like."

Adam flinched.

"I deserved that." He said.

"Yeah, you did." Daniel agreed, taking a step back, "How much more you deserve depends entirely on my next question and the answers to it. Why the hell are Mom and Connie in Los Angeles?"

Adam looked at him cautiously, and sighed heavily. He motioned for Daniel to sit down on the couch, and he did. Adam sank into the chair across from it.

"When you left, your mother and I were already having problems." Adam said, "I'm sure you remember that."

"Of course I remember that." Daniel snarked, "The screaming matches are hard to forget."

"Yeah, well afterwards… we tried to make it work for Connor." Adam continued, "We really did. We just… couldn't do it anymore. She said I was over controlling when it came to Connor. We got divorced about a year ago."

"You _were_ over controlling when it came to Connor." Daniel growled, "You tried everything you could do to turn him into a perfect little clone of you. Told him what games he could play, what sports he could play, what music he could listen to, what friends he was allowed to hang out with and which ones he wasn't, and god forbid he did something you didn't like and you start pitching a bitch fit over it. You ordered the kid around like he was the subordinate soldier to your general and there was hell to pay whenever he didn't follow your orders to the letter! You tried to do the same thing with me, and look what happened! I ran away and lived on the streets alone for years, scrounging food from the garbage and sleeping in my little box in an ally downtown, with my bass guitar, a blanket, a pen and a notebook my only belongings that I didn't wear. After I left, I was terrified for Connor. I would have taken him with me, if it'd been possible."

"He probably would have gone with you in a heartbeat, if you'd asked him." Adam agreed quietly.

"This brings me to the second part of the question." Daniel growled, "Why the hell isn't Connor here in San Diego?"

I snorted, and Daniel turned to me.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"I'm the reason Connor isn't here." I said, "I told you he was my boyfriend. Your dad didn't like that very much. At the very start, he tried everything he could to keep us from seeing each other."

"What happened that got him to change his mind?" Daniel asked, glaring at his father.

"Connor and I snuck out with two of our friends one night." I continued, "Long story short, Connor ended up getting freakin shot, and he came out to Adam that night."

"Wait just a damned second…" Daniel interjected, "SHOT? As in, with a fucking bullet?"

"Yeah." I continued, "Connor came out to him, and he lost his shit. He was gonna go so far as to pull him from Anchor Beach to keep us apart. It took my momma to talk some sense into him. After that, everything was relatively good for about three months. Then Adam freaked out on us when he caught us making out shirtless once, and two days later Connor tells me he's gonna move to L.A."

Daniel face palms.

"Oh for the sake of all that is holy, good and pure…" Daniel said shaking his head in disgust at his father, "You just can't fucking help yourself, can you?"

"I've gotten better with the whole thing." Adam defended, "And what did you mean he _was_ your boyfriend, Jude?"

"He didn't tell you?" I asked shocked, "We broke up. A while ago."

Adam looked gobsmacked.

"No… I had no idea." Adam said, "Every time I talk to him, he makes it sound like you're still together. Always says he misses you."

Adams entire being slumped in sadness and overwhelming guilt. I sat down in confusion. Why would Connor do that?

"Well, either way, what's done is done." Daniel said tiredly.

I saw this as my opportunity to escape.

"Um, I'm gonna head upstairs." I announced, "Danny, if you need me…"

"I know." He said, "Thanks."

Within seconds, I was back in my room. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and opened up my text messages. I scrolled down to Connor's name and opened it. I briefly looked at the last message we'd exchanged before we broke up and sighed sadly. For the first time in months, I started typing in a new message.

"You there?" I asked.

A whole minute passed by before he responded. During that minute, I debated with myself whether this was a good idea or not. On one hand, Connor had every right to tell me to take a leap, but on the other hand, he deserved to know that his brother saved my life. My pondering was interrupted by his response.

"Yeah. What?" The reply said simply.

I took a calming breath.

"I need to talk to you."

"What do you need?" He responded.

"I almost died today." I typed, and then I hesitated momentarily before sending it.

The pause before the next message was much longer, and when it finally came through it was only two words long.

"SKYPE, NOW!"

I opened my laptop, and immediately logged in to Skype. The screen flashed with the request, and I accepted it. I looked down at my hands, unable to meet his gaze as it filled the screen.

"You better not be messing with me right now, Jude." Connor's voice growled warningly.

Slowly, nervously, my gaze rose to meet his.

The first thing I noticed was that his hair was considerably longer, giving it a shaggy appearance. His hazel brown eyes were wide with nerves and fear, and his mouth was agate slightly. He looked frazzled. I noted, bitterly, that he was wearing the same grey hoodie that he was wearing the night we broke up, although it seemed much tighter on his frame then before.

I sighed.

"I would never joke about this, Connor." I responded.

He nodded to himself.

"What the hell happened, Jude?" He asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm shaken, but otherwise, yeah…" I said quietly, "I think I'm alright. I was just walking home, and some guy grabbed me and dragged me into an alley demanding all my money. I told him I didn't have any, and he said he'd take payment some other way, when a homeless guy clocked him in the back of the head with a walking stick and used my phone to call the cops."

Connor deflated into his desk chair, pinching the bridge of his nose as he took a deep calming breath. When he looked back up at me, his eyes had filled with tears.

"Thank god, you're okay." He stammered shakily.

"Yeah…" I said.

An uncomfortable silence followed, and I tried to figure out how to move the conversation forward.

"Can I ask you something unrelated?" I asked.

"I-I guess…" He allowed.

"Why didn't you tell your dad we'd broke up?" I asked softly.

Connor flinched violently at the words _broke up_.

"I… I didn't want him to feel guilty." Connor said, "He was finally starting to change, Jude. I was gonna be able to come home at the beginning of the next school year at the rate things were going. If I'd have told him that we'd broken up, he would have blamed himself and he'd never forgive himself. And, well… I didn't really…"

"Didn't really, what?" I asked.

"I didn't want to admit that it was over." Connor admitted softly, "I wanted to stay in denial for as long as I could. It really hurts, you know?"

"Y-Yeah. I know, and I'm sorry." I admitted brokenly, "Things have been hard. For both of us."

"Why? What's up with you?" He asked, "Besides the nearly getting killed thing, obviously."

"Um, well… Remember Jack?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do." Connor said, "How's he doing? He found a good home yet?"

"…He ended up in my old foster home." I revealed, "With Pearson."

The color drained from Connor's face completely. He knew exactly who I was talking about. I had told him a great deal, about what happened to me while I was in the care of Jim Pearson.

"Oh, no… How the hell was that psycho allowed to foster another kid?" Connor asked worriedly, "Is he okay?"

"He's okay, now." I responded, "But… it was bad."

"How bad?"

I took a steadying breath before I was able to continue.

"He almost killed him, Connor." I answered quietly, "If mom hadn't got there when she did, Jack would have been dead."

Connor looked furious, and nodded for me to continue.

"He was in the hospital for a long time." I continued, "Flat lined a couple of times, but they brought him back. When he was finally well enough to go home, Mike took him in. He and AJ get along really well, surprisingly."

Connor sighed, relief sweeping over his features.

"Thank god, he's okay." He said.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"…You could have called me." He said softly, "Told me these things. I would have helped in any way that I could."

"I know… I just couldn't. It would have hurt too much." I admitted.

"I missed you." He said sadly, "I missed talking to you."

Just hearing those words leaving Connor's lips, seeing that desperate lovesick puppy look on his face again, it shattered ever wall or resistance I had left, and the tears started falling.

"I'm so sorry, Connor. I never wanted it to end up this way…" I said.

"Then why does it have to?" Connor burst painfully, "Why does it have to end? Why can't we just keep trying!?"

"Because we've already seen that it won't work!" I responded tearfully, "I want to! Trust me, Connor. I do. It's been hell not having you to talk to! A lot has happened, and I've had nobody I can really talk to about it. At the end we barely talked, and we only Skyped at most once a week. It wasn't enough, and you were always too busy to talk or visit."

"It'll be different! I promise." He blurted sadly, "Without sports, I'll have tons more time for you…"

"I'm not gonna let you give up sports for me, Connor." I retorted.

"I'm not giving up my sports for you!" He said crossly, "I _already gave them up_. It wasn't for you, I didn't have a choice."

"What…?"

"During the football game two weekends back," Connor continued with a scowl, "Some prick on their defensive line tackled me, and the prick broke my damned knee. I'm not playing anymore, because I can't. I probably never will again."

"…Oh." I said dumbly, not able to come up with another response, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah." Connor said, standing unsteadily so that his cast-incased leg was within view of the webcam, "It was the same fricken leg too. First the damned bullet in this foot, now this knee."

"Damn." I said.

"Yeah, so I'm not in sports." Connor went on, collapsing back into the chair, "So, I'll have more time for you. I'll be able to visit on the weekends, we'll be able to call and Skype everyday because I won't be so tired from practice every day after school… We could make it work this time, Jude."

I stared at him, trying very hard not to burst into tears. He was staring at me with wide eyes, looking every bit of a sad golden retriever puppy desperate for love.

"…Is this what you really want?" I asked.

"Of course it is, Jude!" He burst desperately, "If it wasn't, I wouldn't be asking."

I stared at him for another second longer, barely able to breath as the most overwhelming feeling of happiness and relief swept over me.

"…O-Okay." I said softly.

"W-What?"

"Okay." I repeated softly.

"Okay?" Connor asked disbelievingly, his sad puppy look giving way to a happy bouncing puppy look.

"Yeah. Okay." I said with finality, "Boyfriends."

Connor grinned so widely, every single one of his perfect teeth was on display. He collapsed back into his desk chair, spinning in it once from his happiness. I couldn't help but smile along with him. After a minute of just staring at each other in relief, a thoughtful look crossed his face.

"Wait… how did you know I hadn't told my dad?" He questioned curiously.

"Oh… right. I didn't tell you about that yet." I said nervously.

"Tell me about what."

"He's actually here." I revealed, "He's downstairs."

"Why?" Connor asked.

"We needed him here, because he knows the guy who saved me tonight." I continued.

"The homeless guy?" Connor asked.

"Yeah." I said, "He's here too."

"Why?" Connor asked, now supremely confused.

"It's because of who the guy is."

"Well, who is he?"

"Connor…" I began cautiously, "His name is Daniel."

Connor froze, and his eyes shot up to make eye contact with mine.

"What did you just say?"

"The guys name is Daniel." I said again, "Connor…"

"My… my older brother?" Connor asked brokenly.

I nodded. A look of fury crossed his face, and it was immediately clear that he didn't believe me.

"That's not fucking funny Jude." Connor spat angrily, "How dare you joke about that…?"

"I'm not joking, Connor!" I promised quickly, "It's really him! I wouldn't joke about something like this. I would never hurt you like that."

Connor stared at me through furious narrowed eyes.

"Go get him." He finally said, "Bring him up here. I need to see it for myself."

I stared at him for another second before nodding in agreement.

"Okay. I'll be right back." I told Connor.

I hurried down the stairs, and found Daniel sitting at the kitchen table with Adam and Stef.

"Danny, come up here for a bit." I asked.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I've got Connor on Skype." I told him, "I told him you were here, and he doesn't believe me."

Daniel leapt from his chair and bolted up the stairs, hot on my tail. When we got to my door, I motioned for him to wait.

"Wait until I wave you over," I said, before heading in and sitting back on the bed and hauling my laptop back into my lap.

"Sorry about that." I said, "I had to go get him."

I waved at Daniel, motioning for him to come over.

He moved forward slowly, sitting down on the bed next to me. The two made eye contact, and both gasped loudly, Connor's hand flying up to cover his mouth.

"D-Danny…"

That was all he could say. Just the utterance of his beloved older brother's name was all Connor could manage before he burst into hysterical tears. Daniel stared at his sobbing brother's face, and before ten seconds had elapsed, tears were streaming down his face at equal intensity.

"H-Hi b-baby b-brother."


	3. Chapter 3: In Person

I sat on the couch in the living room, my foot tapping against the floor at a rapid pace. I checked my watch again for the billionth time in the two hour period of time that I had been home from school.

"Honey, calm down." Stef requested, chuckling slightly at my nervousness and excitement, "He'll be here soon."

"I know, momma." I said, taking a calming breath, "It's just… It's been so long."

"We know, bubba." Lena assured, "But working yourself up into a near panic isn't gonna make him get here any sooner."

Today though, was a big day.

It was Friday, and the weekend was here, and Connor was coming.

For the first time since we got back together, we would be seeing each other in person.

He was going to spend the weekend with us.

His mom had agreed to drive him down after he got out of school, and the level of excitement I was feeling was indescribable. All through the day at school, I was practically vibrating with anticipation. When I relayed the news of Connor's impending visit to Taylor and Jack, the reaction was exactly what a person would expect from them. Jack was chill about it, patting me o the back and saying he was happy for me. Taylor, well… needless to say, the physical reunion of her favorite couple meant that the 'ship-master general was ecstatic beyond words. No sooner than the words had left my lips was she literally hopping in place with her arms flailing before hugging me tightly with a squeal of joy…

It caused quite the disturbance because this little display took place in the hallway in front of the entire school. Suffice it to say that our trio got some weird looks.

I had left Anchor Beach at the end of the day, and nearly forced Lena to break the sound barrier in my rush to get home as soon as was allowed without breaking the laws of physics.

It had only been a week, and so far we had maintained our promises to talk on the phone and Skype as much as we possibly could. I dread to find out what the phone bill is gonna look like because of it…

We had chosen our house for the reunion weekend because the place was neutral ground and I don't know if I could both stand being around Adam for any extended period of time. While I know that Connor's relationship with his father had improved by leaps and bounds, I doubt that I could be around Adam for a weekend without wanting to strangle him (no matter how nice he was being). It sometimes made me laugh how our house had basically became the Switzerland to the warring parties we became involved with. Jesus and Brandon were gonna be out with Daniel for most of the day, and they would be back in time to have dinner. It would be the first time in years that Connor and Daniel would be in the same room, and both siblings were beyond excited to finally see the other in person for the first time in years.

Any conversation that I was having with my Moms immediately dissipated when I heard the car pull up in front of the house, and I practically leapt out of my skin. Stef had to practically force me to sit back down because she knew that I would start bouncing off the walls if she didn't.

I heard the car's door shut and then it drive away, and moments later we all heard the knock on the door. It was as if the simple knock had sucked all the air and sound from the room. Lena gave me a soft look, and rose from the chair to answer the door. I stood shakily, my back turned to the doorway, my nerves spiking as I heard her open the door and welcome him. I heard to light footsteps padding into the room and stop a few feet away. I could hear his breathing, and it was not hard to tell from the uneven rhythm that he was trembling.

"Hey, Jude." His voice said softly.

My breath caught in my throat. Slowly, I turned and brought my eyes up to meet his.

For the first time in months, we were finally face to face in person.

I fought the urge to pinch myself as I stared at him standing there in all his muscular, hazel eyed, blonde, green flannel shirt wearing glory. He was indeed shaking, and his eyes were red from the tears that were already streaming down his cheeks when he walked into the house. In his right hand he clutched a small bundle of flowers, and I could see his cheeks burning when he saw me notice them. I couldn't help but smile at the fact that he would still do something so cheesy and sweet. He slid his backpack off of his shoulder and let it fall to the ground. In his other hand he clutched a black cane, something that he was required to carry now because of his knee (which still had a brace wrapped around it. He was gripping the cane in an overly tight grip, one so tight it turned his whole hand near white…

…Which made the blue coat of color covering his fingernails that much more vibrant.

At the sight of our symbol, our War Paint, I gulped. It took every ounce of restraint I had in my body not to burst into hysterical tears at that second.

"H-Hey." I answered back weakly.

"I uh, brought you t-these." He responded softly, holding the bouquet of flowers aloft, "I know we never really did that before, but uh… I t-thought you might l-like them."

I didn't say anything.

"I know… it's cheesy and d-dumb, but…" He started to say, but he never finished the sentence, "I wanted to try something different, and… yeah…"

Standing there, watching him be so ridiculously cute, I decided that I no longer cared about maintaining control. I no longer cared, and I lost control.

I ran across the several steps separating us and threw my arms around him, burying me face in the crook of his neck. The floodgates opened, and within seconds I had soaked his shirt with the tears that were cascading from my eyeballs. I vaguely registered Lena taking the flowers and his cane out of his hands before he wrapped his arms around me and fisted his hands into the back of my shirt just like I had done with his. It struck me that I was now taller than him.

"I m-missed you." He cried quietly, "God, I friggin missed you so much Jude. So much."

"I missed you to, Connor." I cried back.

I pulled away from him slightly, bringing my hands up to cup his cheeks. I wiped his tears away with my thumbs.

"I can't believe you're actually here right now." I whispered.

"I can't either." He agreed.

"I've been waiting for this since…"

"I know, me too." He said softly, "I couldn't believe it was happening… I was still s-scared that you would change your mind. That you'd decide you didn't really want this."

I leaned my forehead against his, and he twitched and nudged his nose against mine.

"I never stopped wanting this." I assured tearfully, "I shouldn't have let you go…"

"I shouldn't have let it get so bad between us in the first place." Connor said with a sniffle, "I never stopped loving you…"

Our eyes fluttered shut as our lips found each other, and everything else fell away. The only sensation in existence from that moment on was the feeling of his soft lips pressed to mine, and the fire it sent careening through our veins. I felt his fingers card through my hair, and I nearly fainted from the intensity of what I was feeling at that moment.

To this day, I have no idea how long we kissed for. It might have lasted for mere minutes, it seemed like hours, but it was still far too fricken short. But when we finally separated, we were alone. We stood in the center of the living room for a second longer before my hands fell from his hair, down to grasp his. I gently, slowly pulled him towards the stairs and helped him climb to the second floor. We entered my room, and I noticed that the flowers had been put in a vase that now rested on the tale beside my bed. I tugged Connor towards the bed, and I crawled onto it. I motioned for him to join me, and he did. We rolled onto our sides, and I curled around him, holding him to me tightly. I placed a kiss on the back of his neck.

We didn't have much else we wanted to say at the moment. The time for talking would come later, probably even tomorrow. But for now, the time for words was gone. We didn't need words. At that moment, it was the time to feel. Time to bask in the return of the thing we had both craved so very much and never thought we'd ever have again. Our happy cuddling was momentarily interrupted when my phone chirped to announce an incoming message. I grabbed the phone and looked at it.

It was a text from Jack and Taylor..

"How are things going with Connor?" The messages read.

I smiled.

"Who was it?" Connor grumbled.

"Taylor and Jack." I answered, and switched to the camera app of my phone.

I snapped a picture of Connor and attached it to the outgoing reply.

"I'm so fucking happy right now." My reply read

I smiled, and rolled onto my back. Connor turned over, and laid his head on my chest as he cuddled back up to me. Within minutes his breathing had slowed and he relaxed completely, and I knew he had fallen asleep. A nap sounded lovely, and soon afterwards I joined him in his dreams.

I had no idea how long we'd been asleep, but all too soon we were being shaken awake.

"Time to get up, little bro."

I drifted awake to see Jesus standing there, with Brandon behind him with his phone raised. Before I could protest, he snapped off a picture. I glared at him exasperatedly.

"Seriously, Brandon?" I grumbled, "I thought you were supposed to be the _good_ older brother?"

"I am, but sometimes blackmail material is too good to pass up." He answered teasingly.

"Ha. I'd hardly call a picture of Connor and I cuddling _blackmail material_." I countered.

He merely shrugged.

"Either way, dinners almost ready." He continued, "And Danny is about to pass out down there."

At the sound of his brother's name, Connor jolted awake.

"Well, we'll see you guys downstairs." Jesus said, dragging Brandon from the room as Connor sat up and stretched.

We sat on the edge of the bed for a few minutes.

"I can't believe he's actually here." Connor admitted, "I was always afraid that… that he was..."

He took a steadying breath to shake away the thoughts.

"I remember the night he left." Connor continued, "He and Dad had this huge fight. Mom was crying, I ran and hid in my room and burrowed under the covers in my bed. It was so loud, Jude. Their voices were so loud they rattled the windows… After everything quieted down, and everybody but me was asleep, Danny tip-toed into my room and kissed me on the forehead and told me he loved me, and to never forget that. I told him I would never forget. When we all woke up in the morning, his bed was empty. His bass guitar was gone and a note was sitting on the bedside table… I cried so hard, for so many days… I never thought today would come."

"Are you ready?" I asked.

I looked at me, and leant in to place a soft chaste peck to my lips before nodding.

"Yeah. I'm ready."

I stood, and pulled him to his feet.

"Do you want your cane?" I asked him.

"No. I hate that thing." He said, "Just help me down the stairs."

As he requested, I helped him down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

Danny was standing at the sink, talking to Brandon, and as soon as Connor saw his brother in the flesh he whimpered. Danny's gaze immediately flew to his brother. As soon as his eyes found their target, they widened to the size of saucers and sprung a leak. Connor's hands flew up to cover his face as he devolved into deep, shuddering sobs.

"D-Danny…" He croaked out.

Danny rushed around the table and gently enfolded his beloved brother in his arms. Connor immediately grabbed on. In synchrony, their legs seemed unable to hold their own weight and the two sunk to the floor. Daniel held Connor tightly to his chest, and both brothers started sobbing. I looked at Brandon and motioned for him to follow me out of the kitchen so the two could have a few minutes to themselves.

As we stepped out, I sparred a final look. I couldn't help the small smile at the sight of the two brothers finally reunited, sobbing uncontrollably from joy on our kitchen floor, clinging to each other so tightly they seemed unlikely to ever let go.


End file.
